El demonio que amo
by baunyoko
Summary: en la arena del desierto se escribe una leyenda, un demonio enjaulado en el cuerpo de un mortal y un sentimiento que vuelve a el, pero sera la misma chica?, y mas que nada un demonio puede amar?
1. Chapter 1

**Aki de nuevo con un nuevo fic, jeje se k aun no actualizo mi otro fic pero les prometo que pronto lo subire es que tengo un bloqueo mental y pues bueno lo unico que puede hacer fue este nuevo fic, espero y sea de su agrado, al inicio solo trata de una vieja leyenda o cuento, pero al paso que vaya continuando la historia sera en una epoca mas actual jejej**

**los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen(por ahora jeje)**

**aki les dejo el fic.**

* * *

*****PROLOGO*****

-¿Un demonio puede amar?- Una dulce niña le preguntaba a su madre

********************

Hubo un tiempo donde los demonios, ninfas, hadas y demás vestías sagradas ocupaban la tierra, fue solo cuando los humanos comenzaron a existir que dichas criaturas se escondieron, entre los bosques o lugares recónditos del mundo.

Pero no todos lo deseaban así, entre ellos los 9 demonios de colas, estos continuaron cerca de las aldeas o pueblos atemorizando o divirtiéndose un poco con las nuevas criaturas que ahora poblaban la tierra.

Pero uno en especial descubrió algo más que diversión en la destrucción o la satisfacción de la sangre, este demonio fue capas de sentir lo mas valioso para los humanos y eso era el amor.

El demonio mejor conocido como sukaku, se encontraba a las afuera de una recién fundada aldea, estaba algo sediento por lo que se adentró al bosque hasta llegar a un hermoso lago con pequeñas cascadas, se acerco a la orilla para beber un poco de el, al levantar la vista se topo con lo mas hermosos que jamás pudo creer ver, sobre una roca a mitad del lago se encontraba la joven mas bella que pudo existir, al menos eso el pensaba, poseía un largo y lacio cabello de color negro azulado similar a la noche, sus ojos que permanecían cerrados poco a poco se abrieron dejando ver su color tan peculiar, solo la luna los igualaba, su blanca piel resaltaba con el kimono negro que traía con detalles de flore rojas a los borde y la banda roja a su cintura resultaba su tan perfecta figura, en sus manos portaba una flauta de plata, la cual comenzó a tocar mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos opalinos se posaron en los de la bestia, no le temía ni mucho menos le incomodaba estar tan ceca de el, solo había tranquilidad y ternura en esos ojos de luna, una ninfa, si seguro que de una ninfa se trataba, escucho pasos por lo que la chica se paro sobre la roca para después comenzar a caminar a través del lago hasta llegar a la orilla, donde ya la esperaba un joven de cabello corto de color castaño y ojos similares a los de la chica pero en ellos solo se veía un enorme vacio.

Desde unos pastizales sukaku veía como la chica le sonreía al joven, este comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea mientras ella iba detrás de el, antes de pode perderse entre la maleza esta volteo y sonrió dulcemente mientras se despedía con la mano. El mapache estaba consternado nunca nadie le había regalado un detalle tan dulce y mas sorprendido estaba al ver que la chica a la cual consideraba la ninfa de la noche era una simple humana. Así sin más volvió a tomar su camino en busca de nuevas formas de satisfacer sus instintos.

Durante muchos años la bestia continuaba merodeando la aldea con la intención de encontrarse con la chica, a veces solo la veía tocar la flauta en el lago o la veía recoger frutos en el bosque. Pero como nada es eterno si eres humano, al pasar el tiempo la chica ya no volvió y con el transcurso del tiempo sukaku descubrió que la chica ya no volvería, asi el se alejo y volvió a recorrer el mundo, como tiempo a tras lo hizo.

*************************

-Por eso mi dulce niña, los demonios no se pueden enamorar, menos de un humano ya que ellos vivirán hasta el fin de nuestro tiempo y como todo tiene un precio, su inmortalidad la pagan con su soledad.

* * *

**Espero y les aya gustado**

**cuidensen**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


	2. encierro

**aki dejando la continuacion en este capitulo narro mas o menos de como creo yo fueron las cosas jeej**

**espero y les guste**

* * *

Cap. 1.- Encierro

Sukaku se encontraba viviendo desde hace tiempo cerca de una aldea en medio del desierto, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su madriguera de vez en cuando salía a recorrer el desierto en busca de su tan acostumbrado sacrificio.

Un nuevo kage había sido elegido, un miembro de la familia sabuko no, una nueva era para Suna se avecinaba con la llegada del tercer hijo del kazakage. Los preparativos y acuerdos ya estaban listos aunque fuera invierno ya sin duda el calor era insoportable. El cuarto para la ceremonia ya estaba ocupado por los ancianos del consejo y la esposa del kage, pronto darían las doce la luna llena estaba a lo mas alto del cielo, los ancianos comenzaban a hacer sellos de invocación, gallo, perro, cerdo, rata, dragón, mono, perro, Rata, el aire se hiso mas denso y los ancianos trataban de controlar el poder que este ocasionaba.

Sukaku se encontraba a las afueras de Suna listo para tomar su sacrificio, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo y espíritu se materializaban y se desvanecía como arena. Una corriente de viento guiaba la arena como si de un rio se tratase. Por la ventana del cuarto la arena comenzó a entrar y ya en el cuarto tomo forma de un remolino rodeando a la bella dama. Poco a poco la arena desapareció dejando caer a la mujer al suelo, ocasionando que el labor de parto se adelantara, los ancianos salieron del cuarto para dejar entrar a las enfermeras, después de dos horas nadie salía del cuarto por lo que el kage se dispuso a entrar a la habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con una impactante escena, cuerpos mutilados, sangre por todas las paredes, el olor a muerte embriagando todo a su alrededor. En medio del cuarto sobre el pedestal se encontraba un bebe de cabellera roja y piel pálida, el hombre lo recogió y lo envolvió en una manta, miro el rostro de su esposa, la cual yacía tumbada brutalmente asesinada, para después salir del cuarto. Los ancianos lo rodearon no sabían que hacer o decir hasta que el kage rompió el silencio.

-Hoy a nacido la mas poderosa arma de todos los tiempos, este niño se volverá en el ninja mas poderoso destruirá aldeas enemigas y conquistara comunidades entera, todo gracias al poder del demonio- dándole el bebe a un anciano- ustedes se encargaran de criarlo, ya que mi esposa a fallecido debo hacerme cargo de mis dos hijos mayores, hoy murieron aproximadamente 8 personas mi esposa entre ellas, su sacrificio servirá para hacer de Suna mas poderosa.

Desde ese día el niño cuyo nombre seria Gaara, fue entrenado por los ancianos, pero al ser tan pequeño diariamente el mapache dentro de el se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente ocasionando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Cuando el niño cumplió 4 años se le fue asignado a su tío, hermano gemelo de su madre, este se encargaba de su cuidado y educación.

Con el tiempo el niño fue odiado y despreciado por los aldeanos, el que una vez fuese el arma mas poderosa de Suna se convirtió en un arma de doble filo, por lo que su destrucción era prioridad. A diario su padre mandaba a grupos de ninjas para matarlo, pero el poder de sukaku lo protegía y de inmediato los exterminaba, no fue hasta que una noche que el niño comprendió su situación, su soledad y su desdicha, su odio hacia los demás.

Se encontraba en el tejado de un edificio observando la luz de la luna, no sabia el porque pero la luna llena siempre tranquilizaba a la bestia dentro de el, como todas las noches sintió una presencia cerca de el, pronto la arena que lo cubría se levanto como un muro detrás de el para de tener los kunais, mas ataques se hicieron presente pero la arena lo seguía cubriendo no comprendía porque todos lo odiaban porque siempre su padre ordenaba su muerte, cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo, con su arena aprisiono a su atacante para después comprimir su cuerpo derramando su sangre por todo el lugar, cuando la arena arrojo el cuerpo casi inerte del sujeto el pelirrojo no dudo en acercarse, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la persona que creía lo quería, aquel que le enseño a el significado del amor, aquel que lo cuido y lo trato como un igual y no como el resto que lo consideraba un monstruo. Su corazón se rompió, el dolor que sentía en su pecho se hizo mas potente y mas punzante, su mente se lleno de rencor, de odio, el alma del mapache se fundió en una con la del pequeño, pronto dejo de sentir y de pensar por los demás, de ahora en adelante solo lucharía para el, ahora solo se amaría a él, ya nada ni nadie podría utilizarlo, solo se dedicaría a matar y destruir, y nadie volvería a herirlo, ya no mas.

* * *

**cuidensen**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**despues de mil años actualizando todos mis fics =)**

**naruto no me pertenence**

* * *

CAP. 2 se repite la historia

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, se encontraba contemplando la aldea de Suna desde el gran ventanal de su oficina, vestía su típica túnica de kage, con apenas 15 años ya había logrado ese puesto tan importante, el odio y temor que una vez su aldea le tuvo, ahora era admiración, reconocimiento y respeto, la mayor parte de su vida vivió en completa soledad en una oscuridad infinita, solo su sed de sangre le recordaba que estaba vivo, aunque nunca estuvo solo completamente, el demonio en su interior desde su nacimiento lo estuvo acompañando y en cierta parte era el causante de su fría soledad, no fue sino hasta que conoció a cierto rubio hiperactivo, que descubrió lo que era el amor y el verdadero poder, el poder de proteger a tus seres queridos, después de la batalla con Naruto, el pequeño Gaara que una vez existió salió a flote nuevamente, se disculpó con sus hermanos y decidió volverse lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, tomo la decisión de ser kazakage y ganar el respeto y aceptación de su pueblo deseaba enmendar las cosas y demostrarle que había cambiado, pero a pesar de todo, aun después de haber logrado todo eso, seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su alma, algo le faltaba y el no saber el que era lo desconcertaba en gran medida, alguna vez se lo había contado a Temari y está en lugar de ayudarle solo se burló de su ingenuidad y le dijo que algún día lo descubriría por sí mismo, sin duda eso lo molestaba más porque sin duda ella sabía de qué se trataba y aun así lo dejaba sufrir aún más sin querer ayudarle. Suspiro resignado, quizás y como le había dicho ella algún día lo descubriría pero la espera lo mataba y ese vacío cada día crecía más, fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la voz sarcástica y sádica del Sukaku, con el cual ahora tenía una relación un poco más abierta, si bien aún no lo podía controlar por completo al menos ya podía hablar civilizadamente con él y hasta lo había convencido que solo la sangre de los enemigos y criminales era la que podía obtener.

**-Si sigues suspirando así pronto te quedaras sin aire- riendo- ahora que es lo que te aflige**

-No estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas

**-Cuéntame quizás pueda ayudarte**

-Desde cuando te ha importado mi estado de ánimo o el cómo me encuentro

**-no es como si me importara, solo que tu caos mental no me deja dormir a gusto, si me vas a mantener en inactivo al menos déjame descansar**

-Si te digo te burlaras de mi

**-Si tienes razón en eso, pero al menos te habrás desahogado y yo divertido un poco**

-bueno supongo que nada pierdo, es solo que siento un vacío en mi pecho, no sé, creía que al obtener el reconocimiento del pueblo de Suna quedaría en el olvido pero creo que no

El mapache comenzó a reírse, por lo que el pelirrojo solo bufo molesto se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su escritorio donde tomo asiento y continuo con sus deberes de kage, sin duda nunca debió contarle al demonio su problema

-quieres callarte tu risa no me deja concentrarme- cogiendo unos documentos

**-no me culpes, tu eres el que se pasa de ingenuo, que edad tienes 4 años – sarcásticamente y continuando riéndose- no hasta un niño de esa edad sabe la respuesta a tu problema**

-Así, pues si todos lo saben entonces dime tu cual es mi problema

**-Es fácil, lo que necesitas es una hembra**

-¿una hembra?

**-si ya sabes, al menos que busques un macho, si es así cuando estés con él duérmeme por favor no quiero estar consiente cuando estés en celo **

-¿Celo?, que tiene que ver un macho o una hembra con eso

**-hablas en serio **

-Claro que sí, solo me confundes más, si me vas a ayudar explícate bien

**-sin duda tu hermana tiene razón, podrás ser el hombre más fuerte y despiadado, pero en cuanto a relaciones se trata eres solo un niño**

-Te vas a seguir burlando de mi o me explicaras de que hablas

**-Si me sigues fastidiando no te lo diré-esperando una respuesta- bien en ese caso, es fácil saber que tienes solo estas solo**

-no estoy solo estas tú, mis hermanos y los ciudadanos de la aldea

**-no esa clase de soledad- gruñendo- tu ingenuidad fastidia, cuando me refiero a solo es a la compañía de una persona especial, ya sabes con quien estar en tus mejores momento y compartir esa dicha y también enfrentar los malos momentos, como explicarlo necesitas una pareja, una hembra con la cual tener cachorros o bien solo estar en las épocas de celo**

-y como conseguiré un apareja

**-no lo sé quizás puedas pedirle a los ancianos que te consigan una, porque si lo haces por ti mismo, es más que seguro que moriremos siendo castos **

-¿Castos?, ¿eso es solo?

**-Si definitivamente encárgaselo a los ancianos**

-bien se los diré en la reunión de mañana

La conversación interna que mantenían fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando por lo que Gaara solo se limitó a esperar a que esta se abriera ya que era más que seguro que era uno de sus hermanos por la manera de tocar la puerta, y como había pensado esta se abrió y de ella se dejó ver a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el cual se quedó al pie de la puerta

-ha llegado la comitiva de Konoha

-Bien hazlos pasar

-De acuerdo- el castaño saco solo la mitad del cuerpo e indico con una señal con la mano izquierda que pasaran- Vamos el kazakage los espera- el marionetista camino hasta el centro de la oficina del pelirrojo seguido de tres personas más, uno era un chico de cabello oscuro que portaba unas gafas oscura, el otro chico era un castaño de cabellera desordenada con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y por último se encontraba una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos opalinos, los tres vestían una capa color champán – ellos son el equipo 8 de Konoha él es Shino Aburame- señalando al de anteojos- él es Kiba Inuzuka- señalando al castaño- y ella es hinata Hyuuga- señalando a la única chica presente la cual al ser nombrada no dudo en mostrar un dulce sonrisa- y a partir de hoy nos estarán ayudando como ninjas de esta aldea mientras solucionamos la falta de miembros en nuestros escuadrones

El pelirrojo no contesto nada no porque quisiera sino porque no podía, desde que miro a los ojos perlados de la chica algo dentro de él se removió, no solo en su estómago sino también en su pecho y al parecer no era el único ya que Sukaku se encontraba en la misma situación

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- pensando

**-pero cómo es posible, es ella, sin duda es ella**


End file.
